Putting on a Show
by Smoky Opium
Summary: It was well known that Edward liked the attention that being the Fullmetal alchemist could bring. Roy never dreamed what it would translate to in the bedroom. (2nd in 'Kinks of the Gate') *Please note that due to rating restrictions the complete story cannot be published here. For the complete story please see my AO3 site*


**Disclaimer:** Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) © Hiromu Arakawa. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author's religious views, beliefs or morals.

 **Rating:** R18+

 **Warning:** May contain spoilers. Light incestuous relations. On screen sex. Rough sex. Kink - Voyeurism. Kink - Exhibitionist. Kink – Toys. Minor breath play.

 **Summary:** It was well known that Edward liked the attention that being the Fullmetal alchemist could bring. Roy never dreamed what it would translate to in the bedroom. (2nd in 'Kinks of the Gate')

 **Story type:** Manga Cannon AU.

 **Pairing:** Roy/Edward, Havoc/Alphonse

 **AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon):** Sequel to "Blessings of the Gate". Sort of. Well technically it's a prequel to the events in "Blessings of the Gate", since it explores some stuff that was mentioned in there. Now for the sake of the flow of the story, let's just ignore the realities of anal fingering (But if you're going to do, get some gloves. And lube. Do not forget the lube.) I can't believe that I can write something like the "Cat's Revenge" and yet something like this was so difficult. Oh, and Edward can still do alchemy and he has all his human limbs. But you should have picked up the human limbs from "Blessings of the Gate"; I think it was implied.

Conception Date: 18/8/2014

Completion Date: 5/3/2015

 **Putting On A Show**

They entered the house with a crash, hands tearing at buttons, clumsy with lust. Wet mouths tried to devour each other. The colonel lifted his blond companion, the blond automatically encircling his lover with his legs, rutting against the other man. With a loud thump the senior officer pushed his smaller partner against the wall, burying his face desperately against the other's neck, biting the tanned skin. The younger panted, eyes wide with need.

'Roy… mmmhmmm…Havoc… Al…' The smaller man moaned his eyes closing in bliss, as Roy worked his way up Edward's neck.

'Out.' Mumbled Roy, his breath tickling Edward.

'Bed!' Gasped Edward as he wrenched Roy's head up for a heated kiss. He felt Roy hum his agreement, as they blindly navigated their way down the hall and up the stairs. By the time they had reached the second floor both men had lost their jackets and shirts. Edward had also been able to lose his shoes and one sock. Roy on the other hand still had his work boots on.

Roy suddenly let Edward go.

With an undignified squawk of surprise the startled blond landed in a tangle of hair and clothes on their bed. Landing an indignant slap on the older man's arm, Edward smirked at his lover's frustration at his work boots. Shucking off his remaining sock, Edward shuffled up to the headboard to sit on the pillows there, just out of Roy's reach. Quickly un-belting and unzipping his leather pants, he let lose a sultry moan as one of his hands snaked its way into his pants, its partner playing with one of his rosy nipples.

Roy's head whipped round, the desperate look on his face almost making the sun kissed man laugh. With a rumbling growl, Mustang started crossing the dark navy sheets, intent on the teasing blond. Said blond merely shuffled further away. Frustrated, Mustang made a swipe for the blond only to get a metal foot in his face. Trapped between the teasing blond and the necessity (though growing less the more the blond teased) to take off his shoes, the pale skinned man gave his lover a pleading look, only for the blond to smirk and shake his head. Mustang stared helplessly as his lover began sucking on his fingers, pleased moans and hums of contentment coming from him. With an exclamation of irritation Mustang ripped off his boots, kicking off his socks as he was finally able to pounce on the blond. He rubbed the blond through his pants, the unexpected pleasure causing the blond's eyes to roll up for a moment.

Mustang let out a yelp of surprise as Edward rolled them over, straddling the older man's torso.

'Wanna ride you.' He murmured against Roy's lips. Their kiss was wet and messy, their minds half on the kiss, half on removing their pants.

'Commando?' Roy asked in a husky voice, before biting Edward's neck. He could almost imagine the smirk on his blond's face as he replied.

'Been wanting you since lunch.' There was a gasp as Roy's tongue tickled the little bit of skin he nipped between his teeth. 'You're forbidden from eating skewers at work ever again.'

'Guess I'll have to order a wrap next time.' Roy chuckled at the tortured moan of exasperation from the blond straddling him. 'Lube?'

Edward grunted in annoyance before crawling off Roy on all fours to the bedside table. Leaning over, ass waggling in the air he grumblingly wondered why Roy kept insisting on keeping the lube in the bottom drawer. Meanwhile Roy took the opportunity to shuck off his pants, before the little minx could distract him again. The older man ran an appreciative eye over his partner's ass. He knew Edward hated how he always moved the lube to the bottom drawer, but the sight of that ass and Edward's flushed face when he retrieved the lube wasn't something Roy was prepared to give up quite that easily.

As Edward groped around inside for the lube, a flash of blue from the slightly open bathroom door caught his attention, but when he looked up there was nothing there. However this mystery didn't occupy him for long as he was distracted by Roy's attempts at stripping him of his leather pants.

Glancing behind, Edward saw Roy had managed to get them half way down but was having problems peeling them off his legs. Smirking to himself Edward lent forward and did a somersault roll off the bed, cleanly pulling his legs out of the unforgiving leather. Turning round to face his surprised lover he gave a feral smirk before pouncing on him. Impatiently, Roy snatched the lube from Edward while the latter proceeded to thoroughly distract him, as Roy struggled to get the lube properly on his fingers.

**Censored, please see my AO3 site for the full story**

'I'm going to wash up first.' He whispered kissing his sleepy, sweaty angel. He received a lazy doe like glance and a sleepy hum of ascent. He had just gotten out of the bed when Edward bolted upright, eyes wide, as he nervously licked his lips.

'Ah… ummm… don't go. Come lie here for a while.' Edward asked, giving him puppy eyes. Roy raised an eyebrow in surprise. His lover had never been the cuddling type.

'Sure, just let me rinse off the evidence of your affection.' He replied teasingly. However his words didn't have quite the effect that he thought they would have, as Edward looked like he was going to panic.

'Ummm… actually Roy…' Edward said nervously 'I kinda broke the shower. I haven't gotten round to fixing it. Maybe you should use Al and Havoc's shower.' Roy was now looking suspiciously at the blond. Edward was a terrible liar, though he had gotten better over the years. However he was terrible at misdirection, and Roy had a feeling whatever it was Edward was trying to hide it had to do with the bathroom. He made one final comment to test his hypothesis.

'Well, I'll just wipe off then. How about I grab a warm towel? You can't be comfortable with my seed leaking out.' He said reasonable before moving off to the bathroom. There was the rustle of sheets and a damp hand clamped down onto his wrist. Looking down at his boyfriend he saw a fiery blush creeping across his face as he looked away to one side. Roy sat back down, much to Edward's relief.

'What are you trying to hide Ed?' Roy asked. Edward looked away and remained silent.

'Did you redecorate the bathroom with gargoyles again?' A silent head shake was his answer.

'Change my shampoo to pink hair dye?' Another head shake.

'Transmuted the water to oil? Changed my cologne to perfume?' More head shaking.

'Well then, it can't be that bad. I may as well find out the damage, if you won't tell me.' Roy tried to tug his arm away. 'Edward. I won't be mad. I promise and even if I get angry, you know I love you too much to stay angry for long."

Roy stood up abruptly, taking advantage of Edward's slackened grip; dropping the L bomb always worked wonders. He ignored Edward's shout of protest as he walked over to the bathroom. There was a scuffle inside as Roy pushed the half open door fully open. Roy raised his eyes in bemusement at the unusually large linen bin, glancing back at his boyfriend. Edward was sporting his "Uh-how-am-going-to-explain-this" face.

'Um, I picked up all the laundry?' Edward said weakly laughing nervously.

'You forgot the lid.' Roy deadpanned. There was a muffled oath, a muffled clap and the familiar blue sparks of alchemy as the linen bin grew a lid. Roy picked up the lid and looked down at the two sheepish men.

'Now, do you mind telling me what you might be doing in here?' Roy asked archly.

'Erm… it was supposed to be a surprise?' Alphonse said hesitantly as he got out of the hamper. 'Havoc was stuck on what to get you for your birthday. He was thinking of getting you a new cologne, but he had no idea what kind of cologne you liked. He wanted to sneak into your bathroom and check, but I told him that brother also wears cologne, so he had better make sure not to get the two mixed up. He asked me how he was supposed to tell them apart and I said I knew what the cologne brother uses smelt like. So we thought we'd sneak in when you and brother were out, but you came back early and well we kind of got trapped.' Alphonse finished sheepishly. Havoc scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

'Edward. You knew they were in here the whole time.' Roy said turning back to his lover. The sight of his lover buried face first in the pillows and the flaming tips of his red ears was all the answer he needed. Suddenly it all seemed to fall into place; the unusual level of sensuality and adventurousness he had shown while Roy had been fingering him, the dildo that was only usually used when they were putting on a show for each other, the increased vocalism of his pleasure. By all rights Roy should have charbroiled the two voyeurs. But remembering how lively and sensual his lover had been gave Roy cause for thought.

'Edward?' he called to the huddled form on the bed 'We need to talk. I'm not mad I promise.'

The blond head disappeared under the covers. Roy rolled his eyes in exasperation before striding over and ripping the covers off. Edward buried his face in the pillow, but not before Roy caught the expression of absolute mortification on his face.

'Stop right there Havoc.' Roy commanded without turning round. Havoc froze from where he had been trying to sneak out the door. Alphonse, having better sense, had settled himself in a chair by the dresser, and was eying his brother thoughtfully. Standing up he walked over to the bed before tackling his brother. The action caused both Roy and Havoc to stare, mouths open at the non sequitur. Edward yelped in surprise, half throwing off his brother and sitting up.

'What the hell Al!' He exclaimed in confusion. His brother just grinned up at him from where he lay sprawled in Edward's lap.

'That was hot.' Alphonse said, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. Now Edward was gaping at his brother. Roy coughed awkwardly.

'Frankly, Ed. It was.' Roy said 'I mean, the sex was hot.' Roy swore that Edward was on the edge of bursting into flames from embarrassment.

'It would seem you have a kink Edward, and if I'm correct, so does your brother and Havoc. I propose we make use of them for our mutual benefit.' Roy's suggestion was instantly met by a pillow to the face.

'Stop being such a pretentious ass Roy.' Edward rebuked, grabbing Roy's pillow instead.

'I rather think that's you.' Roy banted back slyly, delighted at the look of mortification on Edward's face. He was met by another pillow to the face.

'Mind. Out of gutter.' Edward hissed.

'Takes two to tango.' Roy countered smugly. Edward made a sound like a strangled cat, when he couldn't find anything else to throw at Roy, and with Alphonse in his lap he could hardly bound up and strangle Roy.

'If we could get back to the topic at hand.' Alphonse interjected before Edward could attempt to set Roy on fire with the force of his glare. 'I have to agree with you Roy.'

Edward looked at his brother in horror.

'B-but, we're brothers! It's wrong!' He spluttered. Alphonse looked up at his brother with puppy dog eyes, causing Edward to recoil slightly. He knew those eyes all too well.

'Wrong? Is it any more wrong than having you in me?' He asked sweetly. Roy didn't think it was healthy for someone to blush so many times, but then again he was more concerned with the implications of what sweet Alphonse had just said. Did he mean…?

'A-Al!' Hissed Edward 'Don't say it like that, they'll get the wrong impression!' he finished gesturing towards Roy and Havoc, the latter having let the customary unlit cigarette drop to the floor.

'But it's true brother! When we used to go traveling, you'd transmute your way into me. Do you have any idea how uncomfortable it was for me every time you needed an entrance? It's not like my armour was really meant for that sort of thing, and cleaning out everything afterwards was an absolute pain! And all because you were hiding from people!" Roy and Havoc let out a collective sigh, half in relief and even more strangely, half in disappointment.

'This is nothing compared to that.' Cajoled Alphonse patiently as he slowly turned red 'I just find it incredibly arousing watching you have sex with Roy, and so does Havoc. I'm pretty sure you liked it as well, seeing as you didn't stop when you saw us and I'd rather do it with Havoc on something more comfortable than the bathroom tiles.'

There was an uncertain silence.

'You like it. We like it. So what's the problem? Everyone has a kink or two.' Havoc said as he tapped out a new cigarette, chewing on the unlit tobacco stick. Edward looked helplessly down at Alphonse, who was still giving him the puppy dog eyes. Roy knelt on the bed and draped his arms round his golden haired angel from behind.

'Face it Ed. You have an exhibitionist streak, and I intend to have very good sex using it.' Roy said softly nibbled on one pink ear 'So how about we try it now?'


End file.
